24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Proudhug
Saugus/LA/Echo Park Did you have to remove the geographical details. I think it's necessary to have a frame of reference for locations, since they play so heavily in the show. Cymra37 21:57, 13 August 2006 (UTC) : I just left you a note on your talk page. --Proudhug 22:02, 13 August 2006 (UTC) That's cool. Actually I was looking for the manual when you left a message. Cymra37 00:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Where can I find the map from The Game you mentioned in Talk: CTU Los Angeles Building? --Cymra37 00:56, 21 August 2006 (UTC) : I mentioned two maps. The CTU map can be found on any stage where you're actually in CTU, and the L.A. map appears on the driving stages. --Proudhug 04:06, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Better? How does the appearance table text look now? --StBacchus 12:36, 14 August 2006 (UTC) : template vs. "old way": : : I don't have a screenshot of the way it just was, but it was spaced vertically about the same amount it's spaces horizontally right now. --Proudhug 12:54, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :: When is it bleeding out for people? I just tried it at 1024x768 and it still looks fine. The only resolution I have that problem with is 800x600, and anyone using that resolution is going to have tons of problems viewing most websites. --Proudhug 12:59, 14 August 2006 (UTC) We've got a computer running Linux at 1024x748. I guess the font size is bigger by default or something? I dunno, but it sure looked like hell. I just now changed the font size to .9em. It works on the Linux box. Try refreshing with F5 and tell me if it's acceptable now. --StBacchus 13:02, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Psst I put a fix for the tabs in the Situation Room. I guess I could have put it here, but whatever. I assume any admin can edit the Monobook.css.--StBacchus 08:26, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Deaded Aziz's death I know you put Aziz alive but on the 24 website in season 4 it said that Aziz was killed. Oh by the way good luck in that fun mission. Falconfan Meta-Fun! Cheers! I'm saving the best for last: updating the page with all the wiki-tricks I've been finding most useful. That, I think, will be useful for everybody. --StBacchus 01:10, 15 June 2006 (UTC) : Sweet! I always get excited to see the new stuff you come up with. --Proudhug 01:13, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Memorable Quotes Aww, you should have kept them! Not everybody is that quotable. --StBacchus 15:20, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Main Page Vandalism? Do we consider what 75.3.16.147 did on the Main Page to be vandalism? He/she deleted everything up to "Conspiracy". I don't know if it was an accident, or what, but should we at least leave a note on that IP's talk page about it? -Kapoli 21:45, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : We don't know if it was an accident or not. Since it didn't happen to 30 other pages, we need to give the person the benefit of the doubt. I know I've accidentally screwed stuff up like that. --Proudhug 21:47, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Disambiguation Okay, I'm confused. You got rid of the Megan disambig page. But according to the Manual of Style you wrote, there should be one because there's a Megan with only a first name. Right? --StBacchus 13:35, 19 May 2006 (UTC) : I apologize, I guess that should be cleared up. The disambiguation page isn't necessary since there's only one other Megan article and, as it stands, a link directing readers to the other one is sufficient. If a third Megan is later seen, then "Megan" would become a disambiguation page and "Megan (One Shot)" would become the comic character. I'm very sorry about the confusion. --Proudhug 16:43, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yea, no problem. With all the problems we've been having over disambiguation, it seems like a good idea to make it clear who we're talking about. One other thing, I just noticed now that some characters with disambiguation have (Day 4), while others have (Season 4). (For example, Graham (Day 2), vs Graham (Season 2).) I may have screwed everything up completely by changing all the links to (Day 4). I had no idea which way we wanted it, so I just sort of went with what I thought was right, though I may have been wrong. So, uh, sorry if I was wrong. I'm gonna go change some more links... - Xtreme680 18:24, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Minor Edits Is there a way to view the "statistics" of season episodes? I know how minor edits can clutter up the Latest Intel, and tried working on one writer/director while skimming episodes in multiple windows, but run into technical difficulties as a result. My apologies for this and I hope the way I'm going about it isn't too messy. -WarthogDemon 00:14, 18 May 2006 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you mean by statistics, but another method might be to put the information into a Word or Notepad file before uploading it. --Proudhug 00:25, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Characters Mentioned Sorry about the change to Nicki. I've seen lots of mentioned characters with just the one line of being mentioned and others with both lines (first and last mentioned). Should I make them all so they're just the one line? -WarthogDemon 16:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) : "First mentioned" and "Last mentioned" are only needed if there was more than one mention, otherwise "Mentioned in" is used. The same rule applies for "First seen" and "Last seen". However, there are still many pages that haven't been changed over yet. --Proudhug 16:58, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Adjusting the sidebars So should someone go around and take out the "No Wrap" for every episode sidebar that has 2 or more writers? We've been displaying the last names only and leaving the "No Wrap" in, because it keeps the sidebars the same size and keeps the writer portion of the sidebar at just one line. -Kapoli 14:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) : Unless people have a problem with two writers = two lines. I don't like the clipped look of only including last names. Besides, what happens when you've got more than two writers? --Proudhug 15:03, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Some jerk has moved Jack's page and Palmer's page. I don't know the best way to correct the problem... can you take care of it? And perhaps ban the person ("Blitz")? Thanks! --Kapoli 18:42, 14 May 2006 (UTC) David Palmer I'm sorry to ask, but why did you revert all of my edits of David Palmer? All of the editing I had done is gone, now the links I placed there are gone, the sidebar is changed back to the old style, and there is no information on 24: The Game. Xtreme680 : Talk:David Palmer --Proudhug 20:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Research Files Hey, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds with some of the style pages, I've just been doing a lot of editing and I figured we could at least use a page so that we could start talking about what sort of stuff that we wanted to have for a style. Concerning pages with non-24 information. Do you want us to have external links to their real life counterparts, perhaps a link to the wikipedia page? And concerning the research files. I plan on going through them and improving on the ones that are being used and have a basis in 24. The rest of them, I will delete all the content on so that you can delete the pages at a later date. Is this a good solution to our problem? - Xtreme680 : I personally don't have a problem with pages having external links to more information on "real life" counterparts, certainly in lieu of including it in the main body of the article. However, this too can become too much, of course. One or two external links will usually suffice, since no one's going to come to Wiki 24 specifically to learn about NSA or nuclear weapons. Or at least, they shouldn't. Your plan for the Research Files sounds like a good one. Let me know if you need any more help and/or advice. : Also, I'd like to say that you're doing some excellent work here and everyone appreciates your efforts to help create a consistent style for Wiki 24. Don't be afraid to continue doing this in the future for policies and procedures that haven't been addressed yet. If people disagree, they'll pipe up. Always remember Wiki Rule #1: Be bold! --Proudhug 01:37, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Cool. I have gone through the Research Files and either removed links that we will never use, or marked the already created ones with a message the it needs to be deleted. I will eventually go through all the research files and decide if it needs a page, or if we simply shouldn't ever have a page on it. I will then make pages for the ones that need it that correspond specifically to the show. Right now, all I need you to do is delete the pages I have marked for deletion. - Xtreme680 Articles for deletion I received this message from another user "Why did you just replace a research file's content with 'This should be deleted'? --User:Tuntis" Along with a message about his change to one of my markings. "(diff) (hist) . . Go; 03:43 . . Tuntis (Talk) (REVERT, Incorrect, idiot, this is a research file.)" I'm not quite sure what to do. Sorry to bother you once again. I showed him the dialogue that we had, but I don't want to get into an edit/revert war with the research files. - Xtreme680 : I think it might be best to create a meta-page which includes nominations for deletion. I think Wikipedia and Memory-Alpha have a page like this. Rather than replacing the entire text with "This should be deleted" you can propose the deletion and wait for reactions. In this specific example, I'm not sure that "Go" should be deleted. I've stated why on its talk page. --Proudhug 08:19, 7 April 2006 (UTC) That sounds like an excellent idea. I've put the page up here. Articles for deletion. I'm not sure if you want to put the link up elsewhere. However, just so you know Go has never been mentioned on 24. It would be ridiculous for it to be on there, and there's no context to put it with. - Xtreme680 : I just rewatched the episode in question and didn't find any reference to Go, so I've deleted the page. If it is discovered in the future that it was mentioned or shown, someone can recreate the article and include only the relevant information. --Proudhug 17:15, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Hey Proudhug - I've added all of the vandal redirect pages from the past few days to the "Articles for Deletion" page. There's no rush in getting to deleting them, but I was wondering if we should have an Archive for the AfD page, similiar to the one for The Situation Room. I don't know if it's necessary or not, but I thought that after you clean up the page and remove the month-old nominees, someone else might come along and nominate Chess again. It might be helpful to have an archive that documents what happened to each nominee. -Kapoli 07:52, 17 May 2006 (UTC) : I don't see a need to archive every proposal, but perhaps I'll compile a list of rejected deletion proposals once they've expired. --Proudhug 15:50, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Ordering episodes in Categories Now that you have the Category:Episodes in order, Category:Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, ect. need the episodes put in order. -CWY2190 03:02, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : I guess we could've been doing that all along, but I didn't think of it until halfway through. I might go back and do it later if no one else does. If you're up to the task, the best way to do it would probably to add "|Day 101", "|Day 421", etc. This way, they'll be listed under "D" as the article should be, but they'll be listed in chronological order. --Proudhug 03:16, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Something I just wish to inquire about. I've noticed now a few episodes that are directly taken from the website on Fox. Should I delete the text? -WarthogDemon 18:25, 14 May 2006 (UTC) WikiProject I run the 24 Wikiproject over at WikiPedia, it's kinda bland for all the 24 articles. Do you think we could get a link on here for some potential help? : Well, Wiki 24 isn't a site to advertise other projects, so I'm not sure where it would get a link. If you can come up with an appropriate way of doing so, I don't have a problem. You might also want to add it to your User page. --Proudhug 01:59, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :: I'll place it in my user profile. Just making sure. Thanks! Vandalism There has been a major vandalism attack with moved pages and whatnot, please ban the user as soon as possible, its very easy to move pages and hes moving faster than I can move pages back. - Xtreme680 21:39, 6 June 2006 (UTC) : All better! :) --Proudhug 21:53, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks. Btw, is there any way to get my page normal? I'm not sure what exactly this guy does but I can't move my page back even after fixing it. O.o And I hope that I've done a good job fighting spam here. Hope I don't get carried away. >.> -WarthogDemon 01:24, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Today, the Proudhug is my e-hero. Thanks for your vigilance. How about a lock feature or a bot or something? Cymra37 01:36, 15 August 2006 (UTC) : Just in the right place at the right time. Actually, I just wasted my break at work. Oh wait, I'd've wasted it anyway. --Proudhug 01:38, 15 August 2006 (UTC) manual of style I'm not sure where should I post this as I'm new here. But I was wondering, according to the 'manual of style', all in-universe articles are written in the past tense, from the perspective of someone at an infinite point in time in the future. However I found that the article below is in the present tense: Los Angeles is located on West (Pacific) Coast in California. It is in the Los Angeles County. Los Angeles is close to Mexico. whereas, Kuala Lumpur was a city located in Malaysia. It was sixteen hours ahead of Pacific Standard Time. I'm kinda confused here. Hope someone'll clear this up for me. : The Los Angeles article needs to be changed, that's all. Feel free to do so, otherwise, I or myself can do it at some point. : Also, please sign your talk posts by either typing ~~~~ or pressing the button above the edit window. --Proudhug 06:10, 30 August 2006 (UTC) I have a question about this too, actually. Why are we assuming that all things have been destroyed in our imaginary future? Also, in the case of places, some of them have relevant IU and OOU information. In-universe, Los Angeles is where CTU is. Out of universe, Los Angeles is where the show is filmed. Shouldn't both of those things be in the Los Angeles article? --StBacchus 11:38, 30 August 2006 (UTC)